Meet The Snipes/Issue 13
This is Issue 13 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 13 I walk home, the walk we have done has been quiet so far, I still can’t believe I did what I did. But the man was going to kill me, I had no choice, but I could have disarmed him. No I had no choice, yes I did, I could have just disarmed him. I’m just as bad as him, I could have done something else, but no I had to kill him. What the fuck is wrong with me. What will Hannah and Diana think of me? “Hey, Wesley, do you want to uh, talk about what happened back there.” John says. “What’s there to talk about, I killed a man, and I’m just as evil as him. There end of story, what else do you want me to say?” I say. “Oh, sorry.” John says, and then lags behind, standing next to Ron, trying not to look at me. I look back at the road, trying not to think about what I had done, but I just can’t get my mind off of it. The look of the man as he begged for mercy, the man’s sudden change in tone, all of it was just fucked up. I finally reach the house, and I walk to the door. I give it two hard knocks, and Hannah comes to answer it. She looks at my expression, and the blood covering my face. “Wesley what happened?” She asks. “Nothing.” I say “Wesley please tell me what happened.” She says. “I told you nothing happened, now leave me in fucking peace okay.” I say, “Oh and here are you goddamn pregnancy tests.” I continue, and I toss the tests onto the table next to her. John and Ron walk through the door, and Hannah stops John. “What happened.” I could hear her ask him. “Wesley had to kill someone who was about to kill us, end of story.” John says, and walks away. I walk into my bedroom, and close the door, and lock it. I look at the ground, and I just start to cry. I don’t stop, I just let my emotions finally flow out. I killed someone, I took the life of a human, I, I can’t believe I did that. I finally stop crying, then I look at my desk, and I see the forsaken newspaper that came out 27 years today, today was the anniversary of the day my parents died. I remember the day, I was just 10, and my parents had just left some play, we walked home, since we walked to the theatre. We had to take a detour through this dark alley, and that’s when it all happened. ''A man randomly pops out of a dark part and holds my parents back at knife point. “Give me all your money!” He says. '' ''“Look, we don’t want any trouble, you know you don’t want to do this, so just put the knife down, and then we can all walk away from this, the same people as before.” My dad says. '' ''“No you listen here guy, I need this money, you’re going to give me it now, or I will gut you, just give me your money!” The man says. '' ''“Look, you don’t need to do this, just put the knife do-“ My dad says, but he doesn’t have time to finish. '' ''The man quickly shoves his knife through my dad’s stomach once, then again, and again, and again, and again until he stops, and my dad falls down, dead. He then turns to my mom and does the same. He takes both of their wallets, then he looks at me. '' ''“I’m sorry kid.” He says. '' ''“YOU MONSTER, YOU EVIL MAN. COME BACK HERE NOW. BRING THEM BACK TO ME.” I yell, then I collapse. '' ''I fall onto my mom’s bleeding stomach and start crying my eyes out. '' Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues